Cloak and Dagger: Mirror Image
by dart93
Summary: Rouge agent Harold Black evades capture after ruining the agency he works for which dosen't offically exist. Stealing all the agency information he forms his own group to shape the world, burning agents of his choosing to use like Michael Westen EvilHarry
1. Chapter 1

Cloak and Dagger: Mirror Image

Chapter 1

-X-

-I own nothing-

-X-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Sounds-

_Radio, TV Newscasts, or Messages_

-X-

"So tell me Mr. Black… looking back at it all… was it worth it? All the people you killed, the places you destroyed in your vendetta against us… was it all worth it?" asked a man in a black suit with a yellow shirt and tie.

The other man was silent.

"So how does it feel to be back?" the man continued, not at all bothered by the silence, "I believe this is the room you first joined us… where you first joined the organization…"

-X-

Three months ago…

-X-

Emerald green eyes snapped open and observed the ceiling above, cold metal grey with bright florescent white lights every few feet. Feeling the cool metal table below him, the man knew that he had been drugged, it the sluggishness and drowsiness accounted for anything at all.

Sitting up, he ripped the IV out of his arm along with the pulse monitor clipped onto his finger and slung it aside, causing it to clatter on the floor as the heart monitor flat lined behind him.

"Great," he muttered while slipping off the bed and standing on the floor with his bare feet, "Now I'm going to fail my next drug screening… where's my gear?"

Shaking off the feeling of tiredness he was feeling, the man ran a hand over his raven black hair and looked around. He was inside a medical facility of some sort, if the equipment and other various medical supplies accounted for anything at all.

-Buzz-

His observing was cut off as a vibration notice reached his ears, making him look around for the source only to find a small PDA with a sliding keypad that came from the bottom while the top was a screen.

Upon picking it up the screen flashed the face of a woman with pale reddish brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and two black plastic hoop ear rings, one in each ear.

"Good your awake…" the woman started with a slightly surprised tone hidden under a relived one. "I wasn't sure how long you'd be under. Those tranquilizers wore off fast."

He held the PDA in his left hand and rubbed his eyes with the other, "Uh… I think I'm still coming down," he muttered loudly.

"What?" she asked, not really understanding what he meant.

He shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just clearing my head."

"The dose was pretty strong," the woman muttered. "I'm surprised you're even able to stand,"

While she was busy talking lowly to herself, he finally got his head straight and frowned at the screen, the fact that he had been drugged finally hitting home with him. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice sharp and cold, "Why did you drug me?"

"My name is Mina." the woman replied with a frown, "And I didn't drug you. They did. They do it to everyone who arrives here to protect the location."

"Then I'm not sticking around for any more chemical therapy, I'm getting out of here." the man said with a frown before heading to the door, still holding the PDA as he approached the hi-tech metal sliding door.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Mina asked as he stuck the PDA into a pocket in his lime green hospital pants, which were more like paper than fabric. "Your locked in and there's a guard outside-"

She stopped as the sound of the lock disengaging faintly reached her though the PDA before the man pulled it out of his pocket and turned the screen towards the door, showing her a open door before closing the PDA and clipping the small Bluetooth earpiece on.

Crouching, the man stealthily made his way into the next room, a dimly lit lab by the looks of things, seemed to be unused for the time being as only the lights from a few computer monitors were on. The room was empty but he could hear a few voices from across the room, apparently, Mina had miscounted.

Using a few bare desks as cover, the man made it across the room and pressed himself against the wall as he waited for the voices to make their move.

"I'm going to check on sleeping beauty," one guard informed his friend, getting a grunt from his fellow guard.

The man bit the inside of his cheek as the door swung open, smashing his bare toes just before the doorstop did it's job and stopped it from causing anymore damage than it already had.

The guard strolled by, letting the door shut on it's own before making his way to the glass that would let him look into the room where the man was suppose to be drugged.

Looking at the guard, the man grimaced. These people were trained and armed, they wore desert camo under utility vests with bulletproof plates covering vital areas under the ammo pouches. They also had some ammo pouches and a holster on their legs while carrying strange looking pistols that reminded him of an air gun.

Sneaking behind the guard, the man wrapped his arms around his neck and mouth, stifling any sounds that the guard tried to make as he choked.

It took six to ten seconds for a person to be knocked out from a correctly preformed choke-hold, putting pressure on the correct artery in the neck restricted blood flow to the brain and caused a person to black out.

As the guard slowly stopped struggling, the man dropped him to the floor and picked up the pistol that the guard had been carrying before pulling back the slide and finding that it wasn't loaded with standard bullets, but a strange plastic tube with a needle at the end.

Letting the slide go, he returned to the door and slowly opened it before moving through and sneaking up to the other guard, who was checking a panel on the wall.

One quick pull of the trigger and a dart was shot into the second guards neck, making him slap it like something had stung him before falling to the ground.

-X-

"Alright Harold… that's enough,"

The man looked to a set of large screens as they flashed to show a dark skinned man with graying hair dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with a small headset in his ear.

"That's enough?" he repeated with a frown as the man turned and backed away, moving back so that his picture didn't take up so much space and was in better focus. "I think that's my line. What the hell is going on, why did you drug me?"

"We need to keep the location of this facility confidential." the man shrugged, "Especially if you got kidnapped and… questioned,"

Harold shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time and I don't talk, which you should already know from my record,"

The man on the screen started typing on a console to his right, "Fair enough."

Harold's eyes narrowed, "You did read my file… I assume you did your homework."

"To me it's just a lot of numbers and papers. So why don't you and me talk for a bit instead alright? I'll form my own opinions."

"So this is all part of the orientation?" he asked the man.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask you some questions, run you through some more tests, then you and I can talk, face to face… that make you feel better Harry? Mind if I call you that"

"You should already have everything you need, all I need is a weapon and a target…"

-X-

"And so here we are Leland," Harry smirked while holding a FN FiveseveN pistol in his hand.

"Do you have the data?"

He nodded and handed him a small stack of disks, "Here it is, keep it safe, or not depending on how you want to use it." he said while watching the man place them into this inner pocket.

After their talk, the man offered him a job working with him. Harry accepted. Leland had him kill all personal for the organization and gather all the information and files they had back up on their mainframe.

"I'm still debating that part," Leland mused, "I think it'll depend on what happens in the next few hours." The business man turned and began walking towards the boat that they would use to escape. "So if there's nothing else, shall we?"

Harry looked at the man as he walked away, "Here's the thing Leland… I don't really need you anymore," he stated, which brought the man to a halt

"Oh- and how do you figure that?"

Walking around the man Harry had a devilish smirk on his face, "I traveled all over the world to stop you, you think that I didn't make a network of my own? I have Surkov in Moscow, Shaheed and Al-Samad- they may not like me but both are willing to do business me. I got one of the highest ranking officers in the Chinese Secret Police on my side, Steven Heck… SIE, G22, the White Oak Mountain Triad… I can make my on Organization, then I can make the world anyway I want,"

Leland looked away, "I see. So… you're going to kill me then?"

"Yeah… I think I enjoy being a free agent. But I need you out of the picture, for peace of mind," he told the man before slowly walking towards the boat.

"Indeed," Leland muttered, "Not really surprising but, well you did already give me the evidence."

Harry turned and smirked, "I did?" he chuckled which made the man frown, "I thought I gave you one of my mines."

"What!" Leland gasped as a high-pitched whining noise came from his inside pocket.

The bomb exploded, sending the man flying into the cement wall and down into the water, leaving a bloodstain on the wall as his lifeless husk sunk into the depths.

"Terrible last words." Harry said while shaking his head back and forth, "See you Leland, you taught me a lot. And trust me, I'm going to put it to good use."

-X-

_Along with the rise in mob violence in Moscow, Russia and her neighbors have experienced a sudden surge in gorilla activity in the former Soviet states. Heavily armed mercenaries, equipped through black market ties to the Russian Mafia, have attacked both military and civilian targets along the Russian border._

_A series of coordinated bombings in the west band have left hundreds dead earlier today in an attack carried out by the Al-Samad terror network. In a video statement claiming credit for the attack, Al-Samad leader Ali Shaheed said that these attacks would continue until Al-Samad's demands were met, demands which include the complete pull-out of American troops from the entirety of the Islamic world. The attacks were carried out using a sophisticated new gel, originally developed for the US army core of engineers to clear mountain paths and demolish bridges. The gel is largely undetectable to current generation bomb sniffers and even dogs will have to be retrained to identify the explosive. Annalists predict that if terrorist organizations like Al-Samad have acquired large quantities of this weapon, they could conceivably attack high security targets with impunity at least in till updated security measures can be implemented._

_The Mid-East unity conference has been postponed indifferently in the wake of this tragedy. Thousands line the streets of Rome today for the Funeral of Madison St. James, the young woman killed during the failed bombing attempt in the Roman Museum of Natural History. Ms. St. James has become celebrated among personates of stronger government anti-terror legislation since her death and her funeral at times resembled a political rally. In the United States, Senator Darcy purposed Madison's Law, a sweeping bill some have likened to a new patriot act in response to the tragedy. As Ms. St. James had no known family, Senator Darcy personally paid for her funeral here in Rome. _

_Uncertainty still grips Taiwan after the failed assassination attempt-_

Hitting the power button on the remote to his TV, Harry laid back on his couch and huffed, unable to listen to the world news any more as he held a black headband with white dots all over it. Madison… he was their when she died, shot in the back by Conrad Marburg, a man he had the pleasure of slowly choking to death back on the Island.

Madison was a beautiful young woman dying in his arms at the young age of 25. She had originally contacted him while trying to warn him that his life was in danger, having found contracts ordering his death in her boss, Conrad's office.

He had only knew her for a couple of weeks, but those days together meant the world to him as they seemed to fall in love, sharing one night together before Marburg managed to find the safe house while he was gone and kidnapped her to use in case he showed up to stop him from setting the bombs off, which he did.

Several E-mail intercepts and documents found pointed that Marburg didn't want Madison harmed, going as far as to threaten the lives of any man who tried to do anything unsavory to her. Armed with this knowledge, he ran for the bombs knowing that Marburg was bluffing about having his men execute her.

He had only been half right.

With the bombs defused, Marburg confronted him saying that he wasn't expecting things to happen like this, that they had been counting on him running to save Madison's life. Then he shot her.

When she died in his arms he went into a rage, drawing his assault rifle and killing the guards as Marburg leapt behind a statue for cover. In the resulting firefight, Marburg called for backup from his team and in the insuring chaos, managed to slip away.

Harry set the headband down carefully next to him on the coffee table and leaned back while planning out his next move. Leland planned to start another cold war to profit from with his worldwide military contracts that he gained from various countries and groups, something that he successfully put a stop to over the past three months. But now he had all the data, the connections, files upon files of various governments dirty little secrets, and he had to will to use it.

His laptop laying on the far end of the couch buzzed, which only happened when he had an urgent message. Grabbing it, he lifted the screen and clicked on the icon, only to come up with a CIA E-mail intercept from the outpost he had bugged in the past three months.

He opened it to find a older picture of his emotionless face staring at him with a paragraph underneath

_Freelance Agent Harold Evan Black, has eluded capture and his current whereabouts are as of now, unknown. He should be considered extremely dangerous. Subject has access to numerous safe houses and processes intelligence that make him a force to be reckoned with. _

_Agent Black is wanted for questioning for his involvement in recent events including the attack on suspected Russian Mafia leader, Konstantin Brayko's mansion, the failed assassination attempt of Taipei President Ronald Sung, and the failed bombing in Rome. Black is not suspected of being a terrorist or assassin, as what information that has been uncovered points to him being a direct cause for the failure of both terrorist acts._

The only person who really knew about him in the CIA was a Mina Tang, his handler from the Organization. He had found out that she had set him up for the whole mission where he got burned and declared a rouge agent but had it not been for her helping him afterward he would've shot her, instead, he opted for leaving her at the hidden base and threatening her life should she follow him. His last words to her had been for her to tell her bosses to leave him alone and stay out of his way. He guessed that some people just didn't get the hint.

Using the untraceable HUB connection of his safe house, Harry used the bug on the CIA listening post to hack into a random agents Email before sending one to an address he knew that Mina checked often.

_I thought that I said for you CIA agents to leave me alone, was I not clear enough with you last time?_

_-Black-_

He sent it and erased the draft that was saved to the sent folder and exited out of the random agents Email, knowing that the longer he stayed the more of a chance that said agent may check his mail and find his account being hacked.

-Bleep-

Mina must've been on her computer, as she had sent him a email to his untraceable inbox.

_Harry,_

_You know I don't have control over what my Bosses do, they want you brought in and questioned. Why don't you just come in, you'd be a hero_

_-Mina-_

Harry didn't waste any time and typed a reply.

_I know you have no control over what they do and tell them this, I have more than enough information from our previous employers servers, more than enough dirty laundry on the CIA to bury them. It'll be the bay of pigs all over again. I know some Russians that would love to know what I know and I am not above sending them a complete list of names of active spies in their borders. Or maybe I could send the location of CIA stash houses to known terrorist groups, you know that I have a good relationship with Shaheed and his group._

_And don't try to bullshit me, you were my handler for those missions in Moscow, Rome, and Taipei. You know all about those missions so you can easily tell them what happened. Also, you said that I'd be a hero? Heh, the moment I finish saying what happened I know where I'd end up, some CIA prison because we both know that I'd refuse to work for them and they don't like that I know what I do._

_-Black-_

_Harry,_

_You know I wouldn't let them do that to you,_

_-Mina-_

Harry frowned.

_Do. Not. Lie. To. Me._

_You kept the fact that you were using me hidden, I had to find out for Leland of all people that you weren't telling me the truth and then had to force you to tell me at gunpoint. My former life was ruined, I'm on the run from now on while your at home relaxed. You betrayed me once and I won't allow it to happen again, I only let you live because of what happened before I turned my self in to the Organization. _

_That was the only reason I let you live. You dodged that bullet but I swear, if you ever try to find me, if I ever see you again, I wont hesitate to put a bullet in you._

_-Black-_

Harry frowned and sent the message, opening up his security toolbar and blocking her name. He was finished with her.

-X-

In Washington DC, Mina Tang sat on her bed with her laptop and typed out a reply. Honestly, she wasn't shocked that Harry was pissed at her, she had accentually helped ruin his name and kept the fact from him the whole time. But she accepted it with a heavy cracked heart. He may hate her but he had to know something. Three months ago, a few days before he destroyed the Organization and left her on that island, they had met up at a safe house and had sex. He needed to know something.

She finished the message and clicked send, only for a smaller screen to pop up saying that the message was unable to be sent, as the receiver had blocker her from sending mail to him.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she began to cry knowing that he had shut her out of his life. Closing the laptop, she laid down and held her stomach, feeling the growing bump as ran her hand over it while thinking back to when she first found out that she was pregnant, instantly knowing that it was Harry's child.

-X-

Five years later…

"Sir, the reports from Miami have come in, it seems that Carla is having trouble bringing in our little project."

Sitting at the head of a long conference table dressed in an expensive suit, Harry looked to the man who spoke with his hands clasped together and elbows on the surface while the few other people looked at each other then to their boss.

"I knew we should've never sent Carla in alone," groused a man with a thick Russian accent, "I've read her report and she reminds me of Brayko, young and foolish."

"Surkov…" Harry spoke after a moment, "Carla has proven herself in the past… although I must admit that maybe sending her was a mistake on my part but I would appreciate it if you either contribute an answer to the problem, or shut the hell up."

The older Russian man leaned back muttering an apology.

"Ok," Harry started while leaning up, "In regards to our little project, I want to send someone to make sure Carla get's the job done…"

An older balding man wearing glasses leaned forward, "I can have a team of my men sent there and in position by the end of the week Harold," standing behind the old man was a young woman wearing a hoodie, openly wearing a pair of stub nose revolvers in her belt.

"With all due respect Albatross," Harry replied, "A squad of G22 soldiers isn't what I had in mind… I was thinking of a someone who would scare Carla into hurrying and doing things right."

"You mean that lunatic Steven Heck!" Surkov demanded in shock, making Harry shoot him a sour look.

"Heck? I said scare her, not destroy half of Miami," he snipped, "SIE is finishing a contract in Canada, have her and her team sent to Miami for this. Oh and tell her not to be gentle with this Carla must learn a lesson here."

The business man who was still holding the report nodded, "At once sir."

"Good, now gentlemen, I believe that is all. Transportation has been arranged to return you to your home and or base."

-X-

Two days later…

In a business office in Miami, a group of seemingly random looking men and women stood in a meeting room, watching as their boss, Carla Baxter, was getting yelled at by a scary German lady wearing Camouflaged pants and a white tank top with the top of her red bra showing.

Several of them winced as they saw the woman slap Carla then punch her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to her knees.

"Carla Dah-ling," SIE cooed down to the younger woman in her germen voice, "You have upset the shark in the fish tank, our boss is upset with you. You couldn't bring in one little American Spy?"

Carla, and everyone else, winced and grimaced as SIE grabbed the brown and blond hair of the younger woman and pulled her up to her feet. "I must say… I'm ashamed of you,"

"He's… resourceful," she hissed in pain.

"And so are we," SIE shot back, before looking at the others that were watching, "Get to work, or do you wish to end up like this?"

Most scrambled out while others tried to appear calm, walking out of the room as they got the point that SIE was the one who was the boss of Carla. Carla was a scary woman on her own, but this German was one terrifying bitch.

"Carla, Carla, Carla…" SIE cooed while still holding the woman's hair, "I thought I taught you better than this… you were such a good student, it would seem that you need to learn some more,"

Carla winced as she was pulled towards the door and never heard the door lock. Next thing she knew, she was pushed up against the table and SIE was groping her ass.

SIE smirked at the younger woman, "Let us review Dah-ling, see if you remember what we taught you before."

_To be continued…_

_-X-_

_This story is a crossover between Harry Potter, Burn Notice, and the game Alpha Protocol._

_Alpha Protocol is a Espionage RPG game that in my opinion, beats the hell out of Mass Effect as it's cut scene system is nearly a perfect copy as you choose how you want to reply or act. Meaning that you can choose to talk your way out or pull a gun in mid conversation and assassinate them. Look. It. Up. That game is kick ass._

_REVIEW DAH-LING REVIEW_

_Tell me what you think so I know if I need to continue, also, I'm still going to update the other story it's just that I wanted to write a version where Harry is the bad guy._


	2. Chapter 2

Cloak and Dagger: Mirror Image

Chapter 2

-X-

-I own nothing-

-X-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Sounds-

_Radio, TV Newscasts, or Messages_

-X-

(AN: SIE is pronounced as 'Z')

Year: 2007

"Ahh… oh…" opening his eyes, Michael Westen groaned at the sudden kick in the back and slowly turned, his hand up slightly to cover his face in case of an attack, only to see a face that he instantly recognized.

"You're a lucky man," the woman drawled in her Irish accent, leaning back in the chair with her legs crossed and a slightly bent card in her hand, "That many bruises, anyone would think you fell under a truck,"

Blinking and ignoring the pain in his ribs, Michael groaned again, "Fiona what are you doing here?" he asked while rubbing his eye.

"You've been out for a couple of days," she replied as if talking about the weather, "Maid got curious, went through your stuff…" she stopped and held out a card from his wallet, "You still have me in your wallet as your emergency contact. You take that out when you leave someone you know,"

"Flattered you came," he spoke while ignoring what she just said.

Fiona sat up, "Don't be," she snipped while getting out of the chair and moving over to the window, "Needed to get out of New York anyway… old associates sniffing around. Wanted to try somewhere sunny,"

Michael rolled onto his side, back facing Fiona and sat up, hissing at the tenderness of his ribs.

Fiona turned around, her hands on her hips, "And it sounded… like you might die." she mused before walking around the twin-sized bed and sitting down, "I wanted to be there, at the end… to tell you what a bastard you were."

"It's sunny… where am I?"

"Miami, apparently you collapsed on the flight out of Nigeria,"

"Miami?" he winced, "Why am I here?

"Airline would only say they were instructed to fly you here," she told him with her hands on her knees.

"Instructed, what's that mean?"

Fiona shrugged, "It's home? In a manner of speaking isn't it… Oh… I called your mom,"

His eyes opened all the way, "My mother?"

"Yeah, yeah… we had a lovely chat, she's thrilled that your home for Christmas,"

Michael stood up from the bed slowly, "Home, no… I'm not home, no, no, no, no, no I'm ah, gonna go,"

Fiona leaned back onto the bed, "Leavin?" she stated.

"Yeah,"

She nodded, "Yea… your good at that,"

Michael looked around and found a glass of water sitting on the nightstand, "Yea well it's better if me and my mother aren't in the same hemisphere," he told her before dinking it, "Fiona, someone put a Burn Notice out on me," he told her, making her look at him with wide eyes, "I gotta take care of this now, or a few cracked ribs will be the least of my worries,"

Fiona looked at him as he leaned forward and peeked through the blinds, already knowing what was out there, "Surveillance, two man team, FBI."

Leaning back Michael smiled at her, "Fi… why don't you go run interference for me?" he asked only for her to cock her head to the side, "Please Fi come on? Make one of those scenes of yours you know, bite one of them, set the other on fire," he moved into the bathroom, "Just do it in about ten minutes, I need to clean up,"

With a small frown and a sigh, Fiona looked to the window then towards the bathroom, "You owe me dinner!"

"Fine,"

Smiling as the water started running, the woman stood up and prepared to give two FBI agents a hard time.

-X-

2008

"Michael!"

Looking over he saw Philip Cowen on the other end of the building near a service exit, waving him over.

They walked towards each other and met in the middle, raising their coats to show that they were unarmed.

"I always find that my hand shakes after a run like that," Philip mused, "I'll take any advantage I can get,"

Michael was huffing and gasping for breath due to the run, "I'm not… here to… kill you,"

"Oh really? I slept with a gun under my pillow every night since I heard you were hunting for me, you say that now, it's almost disappointing," the man shrugged.

"I want to know why you burned me,"

Philip gave him a look and a huff, "You think I burned you?"

"I know you did,"

Cowen laughed, "Why, because you read it on a file? Wow you really unraveled that little mystery didn't you?" he said while Michael circled around him. "Do you really think this is about me? One man watched you, targeted you, burned you, froze your accounts, cut off your travel, one guy did all that and decided to come to Miami and explain himself."

"You tried to have me killed," Michael pointed out while raising a finger at him and making him shrug.

"Nothing personal… you'd do the same in my position. Michael you keep thinking that this is about me, banish that thought. You are on the edge of something much, much, bigger than us my friend, the people I work for, they have plans for you."

Michael walked closer to him, his eyes wide, "The people you work for?"

Cowen looked around nervously, "Powerful, dangerous people and man are they upset with me, I miss read you Michael. Didn't expect you to buck quite so much. Your making everyone nervous and the people in control of this are not happy with this. You were burned for a reason Michael, why? I don't know. Maybe they want you for a job, maybe they just want to watch you suffer, but what I do know it that the order for you to be burned came from someone high up on the ladder and-"

The echo of a rifle shot reached their ears just before Cowen's chest exploded, spraying blood all over the concrete behind him and even on to Mikes face and shirt.

-X-

Waking up with a jolt, Michael grabbed the wheel of Sam's Caddie which he had borrowed from him before sighing as it had all been a dream of what had happened just a few days before.

Leaning the seat up, he turned the headlights on to see the back of the inside of a Semi tractor-trailer which he had been locked inside for quite sometime and got out to begin his exercises.

Suddenly there was a scream followed by an explosion and gunshots.

Michael drew his pistol and cocked the hammer as he moved around to the back of the car, listening to the sounds of rifle bursts and machinegun fire.

-X-

Sitting in his office in his penthouse at an undisclosed location, Harry looked over the files and mission reports his shadow organization had completed or failed on his computer. Using his connections he had been shaping the world just how he liked it, killing and replacing uncooperative dictators, bribing and blackmailing government officials, kidnapping families… the works. As long as things got done and nothing endangered the Organization he didn't care how missions were carried out.

His secure phone rang and he reached over, hitting the button that set it the speaker phone. "Yes?"

"Harold Dah-ling?"

Harry recognized that voice and knew it was SIE, "Enough with the 'Dah-ling' and give me a report SIE," he snapped which made her breath heavily into the phone at him.

"Ohh, Harold… so forceful, you give me no choice but to follow your orders… to… the… letter…" she breathed at him lustfully, "We brought in little Michael Westen and put him in to position, we then captured the targets family and it Michael is the man his file says he is, we'll have him under our thumb and will have the information soon."

"And Carla?"

SIE chuckled, "She has learned her lesson, I don't think she'll be making anymore mistakes."

"Well stay with her, if she screws this up then get rid of her" Harry told her before hanging up and bringing up SIE's file on his screen.

Not much is known of the operative "SIE" other than her status as an ex-Stasi agent, and a long list of conflicts in which she has been spotted... Usually partaking in the action. Records indicate she was recruited into East German Intelligence at a young age and trained to be an elite agent. She had thirty confirmed kills at the time.

SIE's career had barely begun by the time the Stasi was expelled—records indicated that SIE became a freelancer shortly afterward: the closest the CIA has gotten to acquiring more intelligence was in 1990, after she offered information on Stasi officials for a reported price of $5 million. The Director of the German branch of the CIA was asked to bring her into custody by the head of German Intelligence as a personal favor, but during the attempted apprehension, SIE killed two junior operatives, six German police officers, and wounded ten others during her escape.

The 40 year old woman worked for the VCI at the time, an mercenary group that Conrad Marburg commanded. But seeing as he had made a fool out of the man and tried to kill him in Rome, SIE began to like him, even to the point of lusting for him.

Harry smirked as he remembered, SIE had been taken to the Organization base just a week before he arrived, she met him in the medical bay and confessed her feelings before practically raping him on the table that he had been restrained on. To his embarrassment, he never noticed that SIE had released him until it was over. But what made it worse was the fact that he had a video recording on his PDA showing the whole thing, encrypted of course but Email intercepts show that the file was of great interest to the CIA… although the fact that he had watched it over 147 times would explain that.

"Sir if I may?" his personal guard and assassin inquired from the desk by the door, typing on her laptop and writing things down in a file.

"Yes?" he replied.

The woman turned to look at him, "What will you do if SIE fails or if Michael Westen escapes?"

"If SIE failed then you and me are taking a trip to Miami, if Westen slips away then I'll be convinced that my choice in burning him was a good one… then well just have to kidnap his loved ones and hold a gun to their heads to make him cooperate."

"So the 'Carla' way of forcing cooperation then?"

Harry nodded, "What can I say? A classic never dies."

-X-

September 20, 2008...

Two months had passed since SIE was sent in to Miami and Harry found himself in a foul mood. Things had been going so smoothly before, Michael was playing ball, doing what his handler told him and helping to arrange things for the operation, he managed to obtain the data from Security Associates, got duplicate keycards, and stole the sniper rifle hidden in a shipping yard before it could be checked. Michael surely was one of the best operatives, if only he was more cooperative.

"So our sniper is dead…" Harry muttered from his desk while SIE reported to him over the phone, "What of Westen?"

"Carla's men once again failed to bring him in, Dah-ling." SIE sighed, "Her soldiers aren't VCI or G22, such failure is embarrassing,"

"Such a failure is not only embarrassing but god damn annoying and costly," Harry hissed, "SIE… I want you to find Westen, you find him and you bring him in. Have Carla give him the information on what we know about the bombings and have him find the bomber,"

"Dah-ling," SIE cooed, "I thought you'd never ask,"

"SIE, now don't do anything stupid, I want Westen alive, sore and bruised… eh… rough him up if you must,"

SIE breathed into the receiver heavily, "Oh Harold, when you talk like that you make me so-" she stopped as the phone beeped, telling her that he had hung up.

-X-

Putting his Charger in park, Michael huffed as he got out of the car, still sore from the jump off the railing to dodge the explosion. Looking around, he didn't notice anything strange, but then again as many pain pills he had taken for his sore ribs after landing on the roof of the charger he would've been lucky to notice someone walking up on him holding a sign and hitting him with it.

After escaping Carla's men after the explosion he and Sam walked down a main road, having to leave Sam's car which had been pretty banged up behind as it was now identifiable thanks to the damage. But during the walk down the sidewalk, his training kicked in turning his adrenalin rush into a hypersensitivity rush where he noticed everything from a pickpocket stealing from a man without being caught to the man stealing a pair of sunglasses off a stand. A little ways down he saw a man near tears standing in the gutter waiting for the bus to come and instantly knew that he was waiting to jump in front of it.

Even with his sore body, he managed to dodge a few cars and pulled the man back, holding him on the yellow line as the bus passed and stopping him from killing himself.

Upon questioning, he found that the man name was Kenny and had been conned out of his lifesavings which he needed to cure his son, who had a heart problem all his life. For some strange reason, he offered to help, ignoring his own injuries and Sam who tried to make him slow down.

Michael half walked, half limped to the gate and closed them, putting the padlock on but not locking and turning around, only to come face to barrel with a silenced Colt M4 Carbine .

"Turn around slowly!" the man holding the rifle growled as four other men came out into the open, their weapons trained on him.

Michael cursed himself for being sloppy and held his arms up slightly, turning slowly before his hand neared the barrel and grabbed it, pointing it aside and pulling.

A shot rang out, blowing three small holes into the thin metal of his gate before he grappled the man and managed to pull his SIG out of his waistband, allowing him to threaten his life and use him as a human shield.

"Who are you people?" he demanded while getting a good look at them, they were all wearing camo pants and shirts with black body armor and by the way they were positioning themselves, they had training.

The men were silent, their rifles steady.

"Fine then…" Mike simpered, stepping back with his human shield following before he knocked the padlock off of the chain and kicked the gates open, "But it's awfully rude for the host not to know the names of their guests,"

"Ah-ah-ah!" said a woman before a larger barrel was jammed into his back, making Michael wince, "We shall have none of that Michael, release him,"

Michael removed his SIG from the mans neck and slowly turned to find an older woman standing their holding an M60 machinegun while grinning at him under her red military hat with her pink shades on. "Care to tell me who you people are?" he asked at his pistol was snatched out of his grasp by the man who served as his shield.

The woman gave him a small smile, "I do not kiss and tell Michael," she cooed before hefting her machinegun up and over her shoulders like a baseball bat as his hands were zip tied.

The other four men approached from around his as a black SUV and van pulled up.

"Michael," the woman started before he was kneed in the gut, making him lose his breath and drop to his knees, "For future reference, don't make us hunt you down or attack your hunters, because they have time on their hands… plenty of time to hold grudges…" SIE told him simply before standing up and turning away and moving to what he suspected to be the group leader, "We are an hour ahead of schedule, nothing too serious."

As SIE loaded up her machinegun into the back of the SUV, Michael was beaten viciously by those five men until one blow mercifully knocked him unconscious.

"Honestly…" SIE muttered while crossing her arms, watching as Westen was dragged into the back of the van and thrown in. "What he sees in him, I shall never know."

-X-

When Michael finally came too, he awoke to find himself tied to a chair in a hotel room with Carla sitting on another chair with her elbows on her knees across from him while a few guys in suits stood by the door.

"Michael," Carla greeted while rubbing her lip, which was split while her eye was slightly black.

"Carla!" Michael shot back sarcastically, "New office, I love it,"

"My, my!" SIE chuckled while standing behind him, "Such vigor for someone who was beaten to unconsciousness by five of my men,"

Michael noticed the look Carla had and knew that she was afraid of whoever this new person was. He tried to turn his head but groaned as he felt a finger press into his back, right on a rib that he suspected to be cracked.

"How Carla had such trouble with you I'll never know," SIE mused as she poked his rib some more, "But it is nice to meet the infamous Michael Westen, you may call me SIE Dah-ling,"

"Like-wise," Michael hissed before exhaling as she stopped, pulling her finger back and walking around him, showing her face to the man before walking over to Carla, who stiffened as she walked around her and patted her head like one would a pet.

"Carla here has something to ask Dah-ling, you'd do well to answer."

Carla sat up, "What the hell happened out their?" she demanded, making Michael frown despite the bruises on his face.

"Your asking me?" he shot back, "Last time I checked, you put my brother in jail, you chased me halfway across Miami, and you nearly got my head blown off,"

"We had nothing to do with that!" Carla hissed while standing up.

SIE hummed, "She is right Dah-ling, the bomb wasn't her… although I must admit, throwing your brother Nate into jail was my doing," she smiled while telling him, "He is such a cute man, cuties like him don't do well in prison."

"Leave my brother out of this," He stressed, leaning forward and glaring at SIE.

SIE smirked, "Dah-ling, now had you been a good operative and did as you were told, your brother would've been fine, however you just had to be so difficult. I would so hate to see that your brother get locked up… for something to happen to his cute rear."

Michael growled, knowing that they were only doing that to make him behave, "What do you want from me?"

"Your cooperation," Carla admitted, "We want to know what happened."

"How should I know? Your sniper got blown up the same way, by the way, how'd the assassination go?"

Carla frowned, "An operation was compromised,"

"Which is why your holed up in an office with two suits and a bag of cheetos while your boss breathes down your neck for failing a mission," Michael snipped, feeling halfway better that the assassination plot was stopped.

SIE chuckled, getting his attention, "Sorry to burst your bubble Dah-ling, but while the plan to shoot the target while he's on the boat may have failed… the mission was completed not hours ago. You see, the plan was to only shoot him but because of what's happened a wet work team was sent to wipe out the target and his family to make it look like a home invasion gone wrong… I have to say… I partly blame you."

"You were told to stay out of our business!" Carla snapped, growling in his face.

"Clearly you didn't think I would do as I was told because you went through a lot of trouble to keep me busy,"

The woman stepped back, her teeth grinding together, "We need to know what happened, if you are playing some kind of a game…"

"I'm flattered that you think I'm that devious," Michael ground out, his eye twitching in annoyance and anger as Carla turned away, "But I didn't blow myself up for your benefit, I. WANT. MY. BROTHER OUT OF JAIL. I WANT ANSWERS! I want my life back."

"We'll be in touch," Carla frowned before storming away.

SIE watched the younger woman leave and tisked a few times, waving her hand to the two men in suits standing by the door and telling them to wait outside. "Michael Dah-ling, you must forgive Carla, I think she's just a bit upset that her operation was ruined, she's really a good friend to have."

"If blackmail and murder is your thing then I guess so,"

SIE smirked, bending down and rubbing his cheek with a grin, "Now your learning," she whispered before slamming her forehead into his with enough force to knock him out again with his already weakened state.

-X-

"So gentlemen, how is business?" Harry questioned from his desk while looking at a screen divided into four sections showing the faces of his closest associates. The first was Surkov, one of the most successful and wealthiest businessmen in Russia, he used to be a gangster, a head of the Russian Mafia but went straight and started his business.

Beside him was Omen Deng, a Taiwanese man known and feared as a bogeyman of the intelligence community. He wore a dark blue coat with a high collar and had on a officers hat with the CSP emblem on the front while what was revealed of his face showed no emotion at all. Omen was a high ranking member of the Chinese Secret Police and owed him much for helping save the president of Taiwan from assassination.

Below Omen Deng was Albatross and his bodyguard, he was his main covert operations guy as G22 were the stealthily information seekers and rivals of the VCI. Albatross and his bodyguard both owed him their lives from what happened in Moscow. He had been stealing information on a yacht going down river when a small group of G22 attacked, looking to kill the owner which had already been killed by yours truly. The girl, a young mute codenames Sis, attempted to kill him but after a few minutes, he tackled her and threatened to kill her with her own revolvers. That was before he had noticed just how young she was and said that he was willing to let it go and forgive her for attacking. Sis handed him a locket depicting St. George on the front and while he was studying it, she slipped away.

Later on that evening, he was contacted by Albatross for the first time, apologizing for what happened and saying that had he known that he was their, he would've ordered Sis to behave differently. Harry said that it was fine and the man asked to speak face to face in a park not too far away and he agreed, carrying his pistol just in case but trusting the man as most nations of the UN considered G22 a terrorist group. Albatross met him with Sis covering them in the middle of a park next to a frozen fountain and proceeded to offer an alliance, which he accepted. Happy to have a skilled agent like him helping, Albatross gave him access to their information network and allowed him to do business with their black market contacts.

It wasn't until the assault on Brayko's mansion with the help of G22 did Harry save the old man. Somehow, during the infiltration, Albatross had been caught by Brayko's men and tortured for information, Harry bypassed searching for the information he needed and went to rescue the man, killing a few guards in the mansions guesthouse where he found the man tied to a chair and cut up. After that, he stormed Brayko's little hideout and beat the living hell out of him until he gave up and pleaded for his life.

The final screen came to life showing a dirt wall before a man sat down, he was one of the most well known terrorists in the world and leader of the Al-Samad terror group, Ali Shaheed, aka 'The voice of Al-Samad'. Before being burned, branded a rouge agent by the Organization, he had been sent to kill Shaheed and to recover some stolen missiles for Leland's company. But before he could pull the trigger, Shaheed said that the missiles had been given to them. He gave the man a chance to prove it but Shaheed needed time to prove it, promising to give him to give him the proof if he let him go.

Shaheed was a man of his word so Harry trusted him, sending in the information a few minutes later that the man had been killed and the missiles recovered.

That was when Mina hijacked the signal, telling him to run, that she was tracking multiple missiles heading his way. The resulting shockwave from the blast knocked him back and out cold, so when he awoke from his daze to Mina pleading for him to be alive he was shocked to find that he had been burned.

"Profits are up," Surkov stated from his office in Moscow, "My shipping department has been sending equipment to teams out in hostile areas in the field. But there has been some trouble in the train yard, young punks are trying to muscle in on the smuggling operation, nothing to worry about though, they are being handled,"

"Good," Harry mused, "Omen Deng, how are the efforts to keeping peace between your country and Taipei?" it may have been years since the assassination attempt but tensions were still brewing thanks to Leland's plan to make it look like the Chinese had attempted to kill Sung.

Omen Deng cleared his throat, "We have managed to smooth over most relations, people are no longer crying out for war and we are making sure that Sung's replacement feels the same as us. While our efforts to stop a war have succeeded, most overseas trade had stopped with mainland China."

"I see," Harry replied, "Not exactly the best but preventing war is the main objective, Surkov, see if you can try and open a trade agreement with them to stop recession,"

"Got it,"

"Now, Shaheed, how are things on your end?"

Behind his large sunglasses, Shaheed smirked, "Things are going well my friend, we are keeping up the attacks to keep the attention of the American's divided on us and Al-Qaeda. Also, the attack on the U.S. embassy in Yemen worked perfectly, Al-Qaeda was blamed for it so while they arrested the 25 suspected militants, my men successfully raided the holding camp where our shipment of supplies were hidden."

Harry nodded, between Al-Samad and Al-Qaeda, the two groups weren't friends in the least nor were they out-right enemies, but Shaheed didn't hold back in using them as scapegoats just because they were fellow terrorists.

"And finally, how are operations with G22, Albatross?"

"Our servers have been intercepting other intelligence agency email and tracking them, we've also been trying to find out who managed to upload a small part of our intelligence files… with little success," the older man reported with a small sigh of stress.

"Any idea on what it was?" Omen questioned.

Albatross shook his head, "Not yet, my people are working hard on tracing that even now, but I suspect that whatever it was has great value to whoever tried to steal it."

Harry leaned back in his chair and hummed, "I see… continue with out plans, Albatross, find out who and how that information was stolen. Report in whatever you need to and meet back her on the usual time in three months."

-X-

Fiona huffed as she parked her black four door outside of Michael's place and walked up the steps. Sam had called her to say that they had taken another job and she was honestly proud of Mike for getting right back into the swing of things considering that he nearly died and was hurt from the fall.

She winced at the sight of the car, the top dented in from where Michael landed and rolled off, he loved that car despite it being his dads and she knew that he hated the fact that now he had to fix it.

Walking up the steps to his loft, she went to insert her key only for the door to open on it's own, making her pull her pistol and slowly ease her way in.

"Oh god, Michael!" she gasped seeing him laying just a few feet from the door in a heap.

Rushing in she scanned the room, not finding anyone else and knelt next to him, feeling his neck for a pulse and sighing when she found a strong one. Fiona put her small pistol away and flipped Michael over, grimacing at the split and swollen lip, black eye, and the numerous little scrapes and bruises he had. His neck also looked bad and she pulled his shirt off to be greeted by multiple black, blue, and red marks.

Picking him up, she dragged him to his bed and laid him on it before calling Sam and telling him that Michael was hurt.

-X-

"Ah… Agh,"

Opening his eyes as best he could, Michael was greeted by the sight of Fiona looking over him with Sam, both with relived looks on their faces.

"Mikey what happened?" Sam questioned while holding an ice pack, handing it to Fiona who pressed it to one of the worse bruises on Mikes chest.

"My handler…" Michael groaned out.

"Carla did this to you?" Fiona growled, ready to go hunt her down.

Michael shook his head, "No… I don't think they were Carla's guys, after coming home some guys with silenced M4's attacked, they were professionals, I managed to grab one and use him as a shield but some woman got me from behind."

"She must've been one bad chick," Sam muttered, making Michael nod.

"She had a M60, Sam, after that she had her team tie me up and beat me…" He proceeded to tell them what happened and what he learned while Fiona doctored him up with a first aid kit. Sam made mental notes to look up a German woman named or codenamed 'Z' seeing as Carla was afraid of her. Obviously, this German woman was Carla's boss and was calling shots, so they needed information on her. While that was going on, Fiona made mental notes to try and track down anyone she knew that could get their hands on an M60 machinegun, hoping to track down this woman to enact some revenge.

-X-

Using his buddies, Sam worked hard to try and find someone who could get him the information he needed and finally, he got word from in old SEAL buddy that he knew the woman he was talking about. As it turned out, his buddy had been dishonorably discharged for some reason and had been offered a place with the VCI a PMC group that traveled around the world.

For a few beers and some good conversation, his buddy managed to dig up an old Dossier on a woman named SIE, pronounced 'Z'. It was close to five years old seeing as the VCI had partially disbanded when the head of VCI was murdered five years prior. But it had a photo and some background information that could be useful.

Name: Unknown

Age: Early 40s

Gender: Female

Nationality: German

Affiliations: Former Stasi Agent

-On active duty as of: 2003-

Not much is known of the operative "SIE" other than her status as an ex-Stasi agent, and a long list of conflicts in which she has been spotted... Usually partaking in the action. Records indicate she was recruited into East German Intelligence at a young age and trained to be an elite agent. At the time she had thirty confirmed kills.

SIE's career had barely begun by the time the Stasi was expelled—records indicated that SIE became a freelancer shortly afterward: the closest the CIA has gotten to acquiring more intelligence was in 1990, after she offered information on Stasi officials for a reported price of $5 million. The Director of the German branch of the CIA was asked to bring her into custody by the head of German Intelligence as a personal favor, but during the attempted apprehension, SIE killed two junior operatives, six German police officers, and wounded ten others.

SIE regularly works for the Egyptian Arms Consortium, the

Russian Mafia, Burmese drug lords, the North Korean government, and the Veteran Combat Initiative—data indicates she is currently under contract with the VCI for an undisclosed operation in Moscow.

SIE has a fierce pragmatism, switching between ally and enemy quite quickly when the situation demands it. She doesn't hold grudges, and sees everyone as tools to reaching her objective... Her paycheck. It is possible that when a mission is complete and she's been paid, that she might change sides completely if given the right incentive.

Sam flipped through the few pages, some of which outlined major contracts she worked before closing the file, this wasn't exactly what he'd like to have but it would do.

_To be continued…_

-X-

REVIEW

Harry should be showing up later on, maybe in the next chapter considering how many reviews I get on this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloak and Dagger: Mirror Image

Chapter 3

-X-

-I own nothing-

-X-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Sounds-

_Radio, TV Newscasts, or Messages_

-X-

AN: Here we greet the CIA and the cast of Covert Affairs, which I don't own. Also, we get in-depth coverage of some of Harry's past.

"Mikey, I'm telling you, this chick's no joke," Sam said sitting at the bar in the loft, "Six feet tall, blond, and to top it off a wet work specialist. I asked a few of my fed buddies and it turns out, this deadly German has been on their watch list for years, she pops up on the radar here and there but they can never pin her down long enough to get answers from her."

"Who's she work for?" Michael asked after a minute, it had been a week since he was beaten and he was now able to get back to his daily life.

Sam took a gulp of his beer and set it down, "That's just it, five years ago she was under contract with a PMC called the Veterans Combat Initiative, at the time she had popped up in Moscow but after that she just vanishes. It's like she fell off the face of the world and since the VCI have been disbanded for years they stopped updating their files."

"So no clue on who's using me," the burnt spy huffed.

Sam nodded holding his beer up to his lips, "Seems that way Mikey,"

The door to the loft swung open, catching their attention as Fiona walked in with an agitated frown on her face.

"Fi?" Michael said, letting the unasked question hang there.

The woman walked over to them and crossed her arms, "I just spent the last two hours trying to find a lead on anyone whose bought an M60, I got absolutely nothing. Although, I did scare some of my gunrunning biker friends out of a few years on their lives so I guess it wasn't a complete waste."

Sam finished off his beer and tossed the bottle in the trash, "I wouldn't keep trying Fi, from the VCI Dossier I got on our German friend, she had it well before she started working for them."

"How's Kenny and his son?" Michael asked after a second, they had managed to get the man his money back and Fiona said that she would check up on them.

"His son is scheduled to have his surgery soon," Fiona replied with a small smile, happy with how things turned out.

"So he had enough money for it?"

Fiona got a confused look on her face, "That's just the thing, with all it cost for the operation, Kenny would've gone bankrupt… but someone else had already paid for half the cost and left two tickets for a week long vacation at Disney World."

"People do that all the time," Sam shrugged, "They hear the story and pool their money to help a kid in need."

Fiona shook her head, "No… I don't think so,"

"Why not?"

"Michael… it was signed from you,"

-X-

Harry was silent as he sat in his chair behind his desk, scheming and contemplating. Being the head of a nonexistent shadow agency was a life of leisure and ease, people reported to their bosses who in turn reported to their bosses and sooner or later, depending on the importance or need, it reached him. He'd have to remember to thank Leland and Dumbledore when he got to hell, Leland for obvious reasons and Dumbledore for trying to control his life.

Had it not been for that old man trying to manipulate him then he would've never got to where he was in life, never would've found out that he, like Tonks, was a metamorphmagus. Through his anger he shattered the blocks Dumbledore used to limit his powers and vanished from the world at the age of fifteen, returning only to kill Voldemort with a killing curse to the face two years later.

He had taken control of his vaults by then and was using his money to bribe the goblins into making it so Harry Potter no longer existed while one Harold E. Black appeared out of thin air.

Almost a year after killing Voldemort, Dumbledore was in full swing trying to hunt him down, saying that he needed to be with friends and family after the whole ordeal, when in truth, he only wanted to control him and continue stealing money from his vault.

Harry answered back in spades in the summer of 1998, using his metamorphmagus skill, he changed into a younger random kid around the age of 13 and entered Hogwarts at noon while the headmaster and a few of the other teachers were dining. They were surprised to see such a young man traveling alone but surprise turned to shock which turned to horror as a bright green killing curse shot from the child's wand and struck the headmaster in the face with enough force to blast the wooden throne he sat on backwards with the old man's now dead body tumbling back.

Escaping was simple enough after that, for enough gold, the Goblins supplied him with a magical passport and ID that would change pictures and/or information whenever he tapped it with his wand, a background that said he was a traveler, as well as a wallet and checkbook that could be used for muggle money as well as galleons.

That was where his life took a sharp turn.

FLASHBACK

Holding up his Goblin made ID, Harry studied the photo as it changed to match his looks. It wasn't exactly how he looked right now, his hair was combed back and he was wearing a different shirt in the picture, but Griphook, the Goblin that helped him with his stuff had said something about that being automatic so it doesn't look exactly like you. Which made sense, most people had to wait weeks for an ID or passport and changed overtime.

Walking over to the door of a nightclub, a place he had always wanted to go but never had the chance to before, Harry was stopped by an intimidating bouncer.

"This place is for adults," he told Harry with his arms crossed, his toned muscles bulging under the black shirt he was wearing.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the man, "Unless the age has been changed then I have nothing to worry about, I'm old enough,"

"Is that so?" the bouncer sneered, "Let me see some ID."

Looking at the waiting hand, Harry reached into the inside pocket of his dark brown leather Aviator Jacket with a ten fur collar and pulled out his ID card, holding it up in the mans face which seemed to anger the man.

"Harold E. Black, is this good enough for you? Harry questioned with a sneer of his own, "Or must I read the rest it to you?"

This must've really pissed him off, especially when the group of girls waiting at the front of the line to get in started giggling, as his face turned a light shade of purple and a little vein bulged on his forehead. "You mother-"

"Ralph!"

The bouncer jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned to see the owner of the club, a tan man with long curly black hair and a five o'clock shadow wearing a white leisure suit.

"Mr. Carlos!"

"What have I told you huh?" he demanded with a slight Cuban accent, walking from the door of the club and up to the bouncer, "Stop harassing my VIP's!"

This threw both the bouncer and Harry for a loop, but unlike the man being scolded by his boss, Harry hid it well.

After a few curses in a different language, Mr. Carlos turned to him with a grin, "Mr. Black, I've been waiting for you." he stated while beckoning for him to follow, "Forgive me for unsavory welcome, I didn't add your name to my list just as you asked over the phone and was planning on meeting you at the door."

"Ah… it's no problem." Harry replied while going along with it, he had no idea was the hell was going on but he had to admit, he was curious.

"You sounded different over the telephone, you actually have a British accent," the nightclub owner admitted as they walked passed two more bouncers standing on each side of a door labeled VIP.

"Well, you know what they say, when in Rome." Harry said while thinking to himself, 'So he thinks I'm a foreigner,'

Reaching the top, he followed the man into next room, looking around at the scantly clad women walking around and serving drinks or dancing as they went to another door that led to another flight of steps.

The next room was much more luxurious and slightly disturbing. Sitting in the middle of the room was a group of men, the chairs and couches they sat on were all facing a large table. Each man dressed in expensive looking clothing and had a deadly air around them as women were either sitting next to them or looking beautiful in the background. But the first disturbing part was the amount of guns sitting around as well as the small pile of white powder sitting near a stack of white bags. The thing that bothered him the most was the looks of hopelessness and pain that the girls had.

Carlos walked to one of the open seats, smirking at the girl next to him as she cowered slightly while Harry took a seat on the final chair, which was separate from the couches.

"Now that we are all here, we can start our business, the Cuban started while picking up a gun and explaining a few things about it before passing it around.

'Of all the things to get involved in,' Harry mentally groaned, 'I had to get mixed up with illegal arms dealers and human traffickers.'

Passing along the pistol, which Carlos called a Browning 9mm, Harry looked down at the table and the on the other end of it was a submachine gun with a strange clip, the same kind of clip that was laying in front on him next to what he recognized as a grenade of some kind.

"What about this?" he asked, pointing a finger at the thing.

The man picked up another on that was near him, "This is a M84 stun grenade, made by the US… it weighs just over 230 grams, the time delay is one to two seconds long and emit's a deafening bang with a blinding flash."

It too was passed around, but to Harry's luck one man asked about the submachine gun he saw and it too was passed along the other side, without a clip though.

When both the grenade and gun reached Harry, he pulled the primary and secondary pins without anyone noticing, acting like he was admiring the gun while passing the flash bang.

Dropping the gun on his lap, he covered his ears and clinched his eyes shut, just as the grenade went on in the mans hand, causing him to scream as the flash and bang blinded and deafened the rest.

Quickly, he grabbed to full clip to the gun, and popped it into place on the top of the FN P90. Pulling the slid to load it like the Cuban had showed them just moments before, Harry started shooting, starting with the men next to him and leaving the girls alive.

By the time things were finished, Harry was standing over Carlos with his empty P90 and a pistol he didn't know the name of. Every buyer was dead and the girls were unharmed, scared out of their minds and splattered with blood but unharmed.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded, blood dripping down his cheek and soaking through his white suit.

Harry dropped the P90 to the side and smirked, "Nobody…" he said, liking the fact that he was basically an unknown person now, something that he had wished for once he learned that fame wasn't what it was cracked up to be. "Just a nobody,"

The final gunshot went off, scaring the former slave girls in the room as the hollow point round splattered their tormentors brains all over the floor.

They looked at him as if he were some kind of god, watching as he dropped the pistol and walked away towards the door as if killing a room full of dangerous men and freeing slaves was a daily chore. Harry opened the door and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, ignoring the gracious and teary eyes of the girls before he vanished moments before the law showed up.

FLASHBACK END

Later that week he chartered a private jet and flew to the States, New York City to be exact and had a limo take him to the best hotel in the city where he rented a penthouse suite. At the time he had no idea that the CIA were now watching him because of what happened back in the UK. He found out later that Carlos was being watched by the CIA and that he was marked as a person of interest and a possible hitman/crime lord. As it turns out, the man that was suppose to be at that meeting was a Harold Eugene Black, a mobster of some kind. The CIA figured that he murdered the man and took his place before killing those men for their rivals.

He traveled around the city for a few days, unknowingly being followed and researched by the CIA.

Looking back on it now… he had to admit, know knowing what he did, their surveillance should've been a bit obvious.

FLASHBACK

Walking through Central park in his leather coat, Harry was glade that he had the foresight to cast a warming charm on his clothing as winter had fully set in.

Snow was falling to the ground and sticking, allowing children and teens to have snowball fights or make snowmen, the water was frozen solid with people ice-skating in joy, he even saw one couple warming up together on the park bench, faces bright red as they kissed each other senseless.

He sat down for a minute to enjoy the view of a pristine winter wonderland and finally noticed two middle-aged people, a man and a woman. They wore suites that looked out of place in the snow and looked cold, the man even looked annoyed as one kid nailed him in the back of the head with a snowball.

The pair seemed to notice that he was watching them and sat down, acting like nothing was happening.

Harry shrugged and continued to watch the ongoing snowball fight a little ways away from him until he got hungry and left to go get lunch.

His watchers waited a moment before following him down the snowy walkway out onto the sidewalk. Staying a safe distance away from him but keeping him in sight.

Since he was new to the city, he made many twists and turns trying to find a decent place to stop for lunch. Confusing the agents following him and alarming them that he may know about them and was trying to lose his tail.

"Excuse me!" Harry called while walking up to a cop car parked by the sidewalk.

The officer sitting in the passenger seat looked at his partner and rolled down the window, "Can I help you?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, in your own personal opinion, where is the best place to get lunch? I'm kind of new here,"

They pointed out a pizza place a few blocks away so Harry thanked them and went on his way walking towards the place he was pointed to.

Upon arrival, he took a seat at a booth near the back and once again noticed the two from the park but shrugged it off, only slightly surprised but figured that it was just a coincidence.

FLASHBACK END

It wasn't until he returned to the hotel did he figure out that something was up.

FLASHBACK

Greeting the man who opened the door for him, Harry walked into the lobby and ran into a woman with long blond hair.

"Oh!" he exclaimed while moving to help her up, "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going,"

The woman straightened her coat and smiled, "It's fine… ah?"

"Harold, but please call me Harry,"

"Anne,"

FLASHBACK END

Anne Catherine Walker… damn she was a looker… guess that's why the CIA sent her under the guise of being on vacation.

FLASHBACK

"Seven languages?" Harry repeated with a raised bow, "Impressive, I guess it makes working at the Smithsonian a lot easier,"

They sat in the hotel bar, talking and getting along while drinking a bit here and there while it slowly turned into flirting.

"So what exactly is it that you do Harry?" Anne asked the man as he drank, figuring that he was getting good and loose from the alcohol.

"Well, I'm between jobs at the moment," He lied, he never had a real job in his life but his papers said that he was an ex contractor. Sneezing, he knocked over his drink and cursed.

"That's it," Anne mused, "No more drinks for you,"

Harry set the glass upright as the bartender shook his head and started wiping it up, "No, I'm fine,"

"Nope, your going to bed even if I have to carry you and tuck you in myself."

They left the bar and went to the elevator where Harry hit the button and directed her to the door as she had to drag him.

Harry wondered why he was feeling so sluggish, he only had two drinks in all. Then it hit him, this woman must've done something. He started channeling his magic to help purge his system out and woke up feeling like new just a minute after hitting his bed.

"Don't worry, he never noticed me pouring that powder in his drink, he'll be out for twelve hours." he heard her say as he silently crept into the living room section of his penthouse suite.

The woman was planting listening devices under the coffee table when he saw her… or rather, her ass. Bent over on all fours, Anne was sticking a bug to the table after reporting in, never noticing the man walk up behind her just as she stood.

FLASHBACK END

He had seen the report Anne filed after hacking into the system through his connections, officially, he caught her planting those bugs and tried to find out what she was doing. She fought him and managed to escape but what wasn't written was the fact that Anne did fight, but she didn't win and manage to escape.

He overpowered her and wrestled her sidearm away when she tried to draw it on him, it was only because of his honed seeker skills that he managed to catch her hand in time and his bigger frame to snatch it away before pushing her down.

But she did get a few good hits on him during the short struggle…

FLASHBACK

Anne yelped as she felt her subcompact and easily concealable Glock be ripped from her grasp before a strong shove sent her toppling over the coffee table and shattering a small vase full of fake flowers that had been sitting there.

Harry flipped the gun around and held it by the grips before massaging his lip, which she had hit with the back of her head when he snuck up on her.

The woman went to push herself up but the sound of the slide cocking on her pistol made her stiffen, in fear that he was about to kill her.

"Please…" Anne started while holding her hands up slightly in surrender, "You don't want to do this,"

Looking at her back, Harry frowned, "You drugged me and tried to plant bugs around my room?" he questioned, mostly to himself as he found it slightly hard to believe. But the proof was right in front of him. "Who are you… exactly."

She went to stand but before she could he had moved and kicked the back of her knees, sending her back down.

"Don't move, I'm still contemplating on writher or not to kill you so don't make me come to a quick conclusion."

"I…" Anne started, shaking as she had never felt so close to dying before, she was still considered an inexperienced agent even though she had done a handful of assignments before. She had volunteered for this one to try and prove herself as a capable operative, Auggie had told her to be careful but with a perfect streak of successes she thought that she had her bases covered.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"Agent Anne Walker!" she cried after he yelled, "I work for the CIA,"

"CIA?" Harry repeated, "The CIA?"

She nodded.

"Why are the CIA trying to spy on me?"

"I-I don't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screamed knowing that the wards around his room would keep his voice from being heard. The sound barrier to keep noise from coming in worked both ways like that.

"I don't know!" she cried, breaking down finally, "I volunteered for this, I thought it would be a simple job so I didn't ask why. Please don't kill me, I was just doing my job."

Harry pressed the barrel of the small handgun to the back of her skull, making her tense and shake harder, a small sob slipping from her lips.

-BANG-

Dropping the pistol on the floor, Harry turned away and walked into his bedroom, grabbing the shrunken case with his most important belongings along with his wallet before returning to the living room where Anne sat crying on her knees, a smoking bullet hole next to her left knee on the floor.

"You almost died tonight Ms. Walker," he told her blandly and coldly, "I'd recommend that you find a new profession, one that you could handle a lot better than you are now. I suggest that you take my advice, because if you ever try to do something like this to me again, I won't move the barrel at the last moment."

FLASHBACK END

When the CIA finally found his fabricated records, it didn't take too long for them to piece together things that weren't actually there. His 'trips' around the world were pegged as him going to a job. Annalists poured over any unsolved or suspicious cases, trying to match times and dates to the data from his passport until he had a list of jobs that he was suspected of pulling that got the attention of multiple intelligence agencies.

As of now, he was only twenty eight but had the form of a older man and the dossier of a veteran freelancer. At the age of 19 he was being approached by recruiters wherever he used the name Harold Even Black, or if it wasn't a recruiter, a spy looking to take him out for a mission he supposedly did.

By the age of 20, he was the proud owner of a dozen handguns and master of disguise, or so they said, in truth he was just changing his looks to mess with the people after him and give him a few days of peace before dropping his name to pop back up on the radar of the muggles.

He learned things over time, bits and pieces from some kind of natural legitimacy he had that he used to pick up a little about each subject over time. lock picking here, fighting there, hacking, sabotage… the list went on. He tried to refine and build on that but he couldn't for some reason unknown to him. So he settled on doing what he normally did in the past when something was wrong, blamed Snape. It was only then that he figured out that for once, blaming Snape was probably the right thing to do, after all those half-assed lessons on 'clearing your mind' seemed to more harm than good, bastard must've ruined it somehow.

Anyway, between the years 2000 and 2003, he soon started to live up to the reputation others gave him, training himself in the skills that he though would be useful of just cool to know. Then, in 2003 he was approached by a recruiter for an agency that he couldn't name and decided to join just to test things out. He took a few tests, aced them and soon found himself walking to a meeting place only to blackout and wake up in the medical bay, after that… well the rest was history.

His musing was disturbed when his assistant walked in, she was a former agent of the Japan's Johohonbu, otherwise known as the Defense Intelligence Headquarters. They collected information and analyzed it for planning defense or operation policy. Officially, the information was collected from open sources but in truth, they had spies helping with the Intel gathering.

Her name was Yoko, she was one of those spies… or use to be before she quit and vanished, joining G22 at first before being invited to be his assistant once the new Organization was up and running.

Yoko was a mixed child between an American man and a Japanese women, she said that she looked just like her late mother with long black stereotypical hair but had her fathers bright blue eyes. She was trained in hand-to-hand combat and also had skills with a pistol and sniper but that didn't mean she was only a fighter, she could hack and perform magic with a computer sometimes having to stop and wait for it to catch up with her because she typed so fast.

"Sir, the plane is ready,"

Looking to the older woman, he nodded and stood, "Is all the other preparations complete?"

"Yes sir, the cargo is being loaded, the files have been added to the FBI database thanks to a contact we have and I made sure that the right people have heard what was needed. I also took the liberty of calling ahead to have a limo waiting to pick us up on the tarmac and booked a hotel suite that should be to your liking."

He walked around his desk and towards the door, smiling at the woman as he passed, "Good work as always Yoko, I'll have something else for you to take care of when we are in the air."

To anyone else that would've sounded innocent enough, but to the girl, she knew exactly what he meant and it made her blush despite her training. Others saw her as a strong, scary, and independent woman, the ultimate challenge to men. She was serious and hardworking, seeming to have no time or care for romance. Any man that tried to get with her were blown off and some had started to believe that she was a lesbian, but in truth it was simple, she was attracted to power. Compared to her boss, no one else could stand up to him in that right.

Growing up as a mixed child, children had picked on her because of her father, who left her and her mother behind and ran off. Her first crush was on her teacher, a woman who made the others stop picking on her and helped her if she needed it. Later on she became attracted to the headmaster of her university because of his position of power. Then when she was recited to work for the DIH she became enamored yet again with the DIH Director.

Looking back she recognized the pattern and had wasn't surprised when she once again fell for Harry, he had control over a major company in Russia that was slowly branching out into more countries, he commanded a PMC like his own personal army, had G22 spying and retrieving data all over the world for him, he even had a major terrorist group with terror cells all over the world at his beck and call. And those were just the major ones, he had contacts and spies in multiple governments and intelligence agencies.

She figured that it was only a matter of time before she tired to be his, her instinctual attraction to power always drove her towards the strongest person writher they be a man or woman and she was right, after a year of suppressing her wants, she finally snapped and went for it.

"Come along Yoko, don't fall behind," Harry called from down the long hallway that led to their combined offices, making her blush darken at being caught daydreaming.

She jogged to catch up with him and followed closely behind like a loyal pet, reaching the elevator and taking it up to the rooftop where they boarded a helicopter that would take them to the airport.

Upon arrival they were greeted by a squad of the best VCI soldiers who guarded the plane while the flight crew lined up next to the steps waiting for him as they always did when he needed to fly somewhere.

Yoko stood near the steps of the jet and watched her boss talk to the squad commander as wooden crates were loaded off a forklift and into a smaller cargo hold in the back by some grunts paid not to ask questions and keep their mouths shut.

Over the five years of working under him, no pun intended, she slowly came to realize just how serious her attraction to him was, she would literally kill for him. A fact she found out when he had her assassinate an official from the Criminal Intelligence Bureau of the Hong Kong Police Force to protect a man named Steven Heck, an assignment that she accomplished without pause. It scared her a bit, to know that she could kill so easily for a man and not even feel anything while watching news footage of his grieving widow and crying children.

Her thoughts vanished in an instant once they were in the air and locked in his private area in the back, which held a large bed and a flat screen TV facing it. Laying nude on his bed, Yoko pushed all of her previous thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the feel of his butterfly kisses being trailed down her body from her neck and slowly heading south while his hands explored her already conquered terrain.

-X-

Michael groaned as he sat down in his loft, tired after a long day of trying to track down the person that rigged his apartment door to blow. They had managed to catch a glimpse of him in a camera and went to search his house but found it torched,

Fiona decided to check some of her contacts to try and find a lead on the bomber and Sam offered to hit up some of his own so he hopefully had a few hours to rest until morning.

Only that hope was dashed when his phone rang and Sam nearly screamed at him.

"Whoa Sam, slow down… what's the problem."

"Mike, I just heard from one of my Fed buddies that a known associate of the VCI is coming in by plane in the morning and get this… three flights using that same runway have been postponed and security in that area will be shut down all morning for 'repairs'"

"That's a lot of time just for some repairs,"

"Yeah, and the security guards have suddenly been replaced by unknown guards."

"Seems like SIE may be getting some company from an old friend,"

"Actually Mikey, I think it's more than that, I was doing some surveillance at the airport, SIE and her men are securing the area, I managed to record something over the directional mic." There was a small pause as Sam picked up his recorder and clicked play.

_"Speed it up, this place must be perfect before they arrive, I will not seem like a fool when the Commander gets here,"_

"Mike, I think SIE and Carla's boss is paying them a visit."

_To be continued…_

-X-

READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WISH FOR MORE.

If there are enough reviews, maybe I can convince SIE to molest Carla for us. If there are a lot, I know Harry will join in.


End file.
